1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly relates to an electrical connector adapting for a BGA (Ball Grid Array) chip.
2. Background of the Invention
As the application of the multimedia, the communication and the computer technologies develop; the desk or laptop computer functions more powerful and the design of the circuit are more complicated. Particularly for the arrangement of pluralities of components in a laptop computer with limited size, the design of the circuit and the arrangement of the components are much emphasized.
The conventional electrical connector discloses a semiconductor packaging assembly, which includes a land grid array socket adapting for a circuit board for an electrical connection, a land grid array module having a substantially flat carrier member having electrical contact with said socket, said carrier member also including a semiconductor die disposed on top of said carrier member so as to leave exposed a top portion of said carrier member substantially surrounding said die; a supporting frame engaging to the circuit board and having a supporting member disposed therein; at least two press levers connecting the supporting member to lift the carrier member upwardly in a rotation manner; and a resilient arm disposed on the supporting member contacting the press levers for upward movements.
However, the supporting frame and the socket are engaged with each other, when the lever rotates upwardly, the supporting frame is forced to warp upwardly, so as to enable the socket warp for disconnection or break. Furthermore, the connectional socket is complicated and difficult to process.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the disadvantages thereof.